mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cutie Mark Chronicles/Gallery
Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline CMC about to fall S1E23.png|"Oh no!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Scootaloo the daredevil Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|A stuck Scootaloo Applejack and CMC s01e23.png|Applejack happy about her Cutie Mark story Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png|Ya'll stealin' my apples?! Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|"We're never gonna get our Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"It's all about finding out who you are and boring stuff like that!" Twilight_happy_S01E23.png|Happy! Twilight_joy_S01E23.png|Joy! Twilight_huh_S01E23.png|...Huh? Twilight_uh_oh_S01E23.png|...Uh oh... Watched_S01E23.png Are_you_okay_S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight_cute.png|*giggles*..yes scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|"Uh?" Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|"Rainbow Dash! your here!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles_16_9.png|Rainbow Dash's 20 % cooler Cutie Mark Sugar_Cube_Corner_S01E23.png Rainbow_blush_S01E23.png Rainbow_talks_S01E23.png Fluttershy_confess_S01E23.png Fluttershy_confess2_S01E23.png Pinkie_confess_S01E23.png Applejack_confess_S01E23.png Twilight confess S01E23.png Twilight_confess2_S01E23.png Pinkie_dive_S01E23.png Pinkie_thanks_S01E23.png Fluttershy_thanks_S01E23.png Rarity_thanks_S01E23.png|"We've been bffs forever, and we didn't even know it!" Rainbow_collapsed_S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png Scootaloo_Wingless.png Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png Twilight_window_S01E23.png Twilight_Spike_S01E23.png Applejack: The city Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png YoungBigMacintosh.PNG Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Manehattan3.png AuntOrange s1e23.png Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs, with her city relatives. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png AJ cockadoodledoo S1E23.png Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png Applejack homesick S01E23.jpg Manehattan5.png Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png AJ gets cutie mark.JPG|Applejack is awarded with her cutie mark. Fluttershy: The fields Filly Fluttershy flag crash S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Filly Fluttershy embarrassed S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Filly Fluttershy humiliated S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy looking up S1E23.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png|My little Dashie/My little Dashie/A-standing up for Fluttershy... Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Bed of butterflies s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy amazed by her surroundings S1E23.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings Bees close-up s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy singing with woodland creatures S1E23.png|Fillyshy singing with Filly Fluttershy with woodland creatures S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy. Fluttershy16_S01E23.png Fluttershy17_S01E23.png Fluttershy18_S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png|Don't be scared little bunnies Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S01E23.jpg|...and her new cutie mark. Rarity: The rock Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.PNG|Rarity as a filly, designing costumes for a school play. Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|Roaming Rarity! Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the desert Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not) Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|Rarity and the rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG|Rarity is not pleased her destiny is a rock Rock opens to gems S1E23.png|A rock may be your destiny, but that seems pretty good to me... Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity Rarity school play s1e23.png|young cheerilee Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png rarity gets cutie mark.JPG|Rarity gets her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle: The exam Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png Twilight Sparkle Cute S1 E23.jpg Twilight Sparkle Cute2 S1 E23.jpg Royal guards trumpeting s01e23.png Royal guards fanfare s1e23.png Celestia rising s01e23.png Celestia preparing to raise the sun S01E23.jpg|Celestia preparing to raise the sun. Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia Shining glory. Twilight reading book S01E23.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight_Sparkle_Causal_S1_E23.png Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Twilight_Sparkle_Dance2_S1_E23.png hophappy.jpeg|very happy Twilight Twilight_Sparkle_Dance_S1_E23.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Twilight_Sparkle_Nervous_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Nervous2_S1_E23.png Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Spike egg close-up s01e23.png|egg spike Sad Twilight S1E23.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight_Sparkle_Avatar_State_S1_E23.png|magic Agave and cactus.png|You take/Two houseplants/And put 'em to the test... Spike yawning s01e23.png|born spike Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Princess_Celestia Spike Twilight's_Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia is intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Smile_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Shoked_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? twilight cutie mark.JPG|"My cutie mark!" Twilight_Sparkle's_Parents_S1_E23.png ipod 043.png|pinkie pie moment ipod 044.png Pinkie Pie: The party Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|Pinkie as a filly. Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png|Pinkie blown away Rock Farm rainbow S1E23.png|Between a rock and a rainbow First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile Pinkie_thinking_S01E23.png|How can I spread the cheer? Blinkie sister.png|Pinkie's sister and her dad Pinkie_family_S01E23.png Pinkie_family_wonders_S01E23.png|Pinkie's mom and dad Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie surprises her family with a party Filly Pinkie Pie starts a party S2E23.JPG|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png|She's so adorable Pinkie_sad_S01E23.png Pinkie_family_hesitate_S01E23.png Pinkie_mother_hesitate_S01E23.png|Pinkie's mom Pinkie_sad2_S01E23.png Pinkie_family_hesitate2_S01E23.png PinkiePieFamily.png|Pinkie's family smile at Pinkie Pie's first party. Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family. Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png|Her cutie mark appears. Rainbow Dash: The race Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png|Getting ready to defend Fluttershy's honour Bully crashes into cloud pillar S1E23.png|That's gotta hurt Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Sonic Rainboom . Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|The very first Sonic Rainboom ever. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash amazes a crowd with her Sonic Rainboom. RainbowDashRainboom.png|RD performing the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The Cutie Mark Chronicles images